Halk Kar
History Origin Halk Kar was a male humanoid alien that came from the distant world of Thoron that was a large planetoid that was located in the same star system as Krypton. Decades earlier, his people had developed a rocket ship and he was launched from his world to the neighboring planet of Krypton. However, his ships systems failed as he approached that planet and he crashed onto its surface. Once there, he met the Kryptonian scientist Jor-El who informed Kar that Krypton was going to explode. Jor-El had earlier dispatched his son Kal-El in a ship to escape its destruction and likewise he worked to fix Halk Kar's vessel which managed to escape Krypton moments before its destruction. The sheer destructive power of the cataclysm overwhelmed Kar and knocked him unconscious as well as preserved him on the long journey through space. This also had the side effect of giving him amnesia and he forgot who he was. The only other identifying aspect within his ship was a letter written in Krypton's language and had been made by Jor-El. Big Brother The rocketship later came to Earth many years later where it landed and was discovered by a now grown up Kal-El who was the superhero Superman. As he examined the ship, he uncovered a note from Jor-El and believed that Halk Kar was a Kryptonian but also assumed that he was his older brother. He quickly helped Kar adapt to the planet but realized that Halk was less powerful than himself. Thus, in order to spare his "older brother" the embarrassment of being overshadowed by himself, Kal-El used his own abilities to cover up any deficiency shown by Kar. Ultimately, this plan backfired as Halk Kar began to think himself superior to Superman and even made romantic advances to Lois Lane. During the course of events, Kar joined with Superman to defeat a criminal who went by the name of "Wrecker" Ross. An accident emerged where Kar suffered from a powerful electrical shock but this act also restored his memory. Kar explained to Superman his true origins and the reason for the note left by Jor-El as well as the fact that his homeworld was much larger than Earth which gave him increased abilities but not on the same level as Kryptonians. Halk Kar later said his good byes to Superman and departed on his repaired rocketship in order to return to Thoron. The entire experience left Superman with the feeling of what it would have been like to have a brother, even if it was only for a brief time. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *This version of Halk Kar (Earth-Two), including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased from existence following the collapse of the Multiverse in the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series and is now considered apocryphal. *Halk Kar was essentially the original prototype for Mon-El. *The planet "Thoron" was named after thoron, an isotope of Radon-220, just as the planet "Krypton" was named after the chemical element krypton.) Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Halk_Kar_(Earth-Two) *http://www.comicvine.com/halk-kar/29-62104/ Category:Characters